My Hero Academia: Half Genie Hero
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Izuku is in bad spot. Captured, hypnotized and transformed into a genie, will the rest of the team for his field trip be enough to stop him from doing something sinister and irreversible, or will his own penchant for plans and his comrades be enough to turn the tide? Contains TG, TF, and hypnosis.


My Hero Academia: Half Genie Hero

Izuku had such a headache.

A quick assessment of his situation, always a priority after waking up with something as unnatural as this, made it seem like he had been kidnapped. Tied to a chair with strong ropes, absurdly strong rope might he add, in a dark room with no windows, surrounded by four people hidden in the shadow. This screamed like a hostage situation in which he was the victim as he began to think of his options. He could use One for All to burst out of this chair, fight for his life and escape...Yet that would be foolish. For one, he didn't know what the alters of those four people were. Secondly, there were perhaps more of them in other rooms or even in this specific location, hidden from his sight. Third, he had no idea where he actually was. Too little information to properly act, which meant he could put himself in serious danger. As such, if he remembered his lessons right, gathering intelligence was the right thing to do here, to cooperate in a way that would grant him access to better, more clearly-defined options. He was a pro at observing and analyzing, so it just meant that he had to focus and be attentive, which he could do.

"The brat's awake," one of the hidden person said, a womanly tone coming out of her mouth as she advanced to reveal a bulky and tall frame, possibly one of the muscle of the group. "If you're about to do something, you should do it now. My ropes aren't invincible."

So, a rope quirk then. Possibly strengthened in some way by the musculature of said woman as Izuku began to take note of that. Perhaps she could create them or reinforce the structure of regular objects. Too little to really go on with, but it was something he could work with.

"Might be better to act soon, my dude," one of the other person replied, his tone suggesting fatigue as he advanced to reveal a slouched position, not unlike Eraserhead albeit with shorter hair. "I can't blast those unconscious little shots of mine all the time. It drains me so much, man."

That could explain why he had woken up on his way to meeting the others. An ambush then, with one actually putting him down thanks to an unknown quirk. Ropes, unconscious energy...This meant that this was planned and that efficiency for the sole task of kidnapping someone was possible if they worked together.

"Shit, I know we have to act fast. Don't order me around," another voice belonging to a really tall and lean person, unnaturally so as Izuku couldn't figure out why he couldn't see him correctly even due to his size. "That wee-sized college boy can't really do anything anyway. Relax. He'll never be able to identify us, not that it'll matter."

The more he listened, the more he began to see as truth one of the lessons that his days at UA taught him: villains sure love to talk and bicker. One could get all they need if they either asked the right questions or merely by listening.

"Stop talking about it all. Even with your blindness quirk, you're all talking way too much and giving him info. That Deku is a prodigy and you're just helping him out by blindly blathering away all of this," another voice, belonging to an older woman, said as she chastised them all. "But it's true that all of this will not avail to naught in the end for that young hero. Let's get on with this."

So it's not that it was dark more that his eyesight was obstructed. Darkness, rope, blacking out...It was definitely a kidnapping team possibly built up by this older woman then as she seemed more in control, level-headed when it came to the situation. It was an assumption on his part, of course, and he didn't quite know what her quirk was, but he knew he could counter those other powers in some way, or perhaps escape from this room in some capacity. If they could incapacitate him so easily, staying put would not be beneficial for anybody. Help would surely come, but those were professionals or at least able enough to pull this off without him being aware of anything. He began to power up to crush those ropes, which would require some effort, but then a light touch on his arms and on his back made it so he felt weakened considerably and suddenly.

"Little bastard was about to use his quirk to escape. Good thing you prepared us for that, uh?" the smaller man went on to say as he moved from behind Izuku to rejoin the others. "It won't last too long though, so better make it quick."

"Yeah, get a move on lady," the bulky woman encouraged, showing a certain lack of patience as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Use that thing we stole and let's get ourselves some wishes. I can't wait to be the richest person in all the world!"

Wishes? Those couldn't be the people who pulled off, successfully too, a heist at the recent exhibit on quirk-related mysteries couldn't they? Always on the lookout for news, Izuku had indeed learned that someone had managed to steal a few items on mysteriously-powered objects, intricacies of the birth of quirks in people that were still puzzling to all...With a specific lamp being the key item being taken away. Rumors had it that a djinn was housed within, yet it was superstition more than anything, a legend more than an actual fact...Or was it? As the older woman got closer, her posture giving out that fact rather openly with her crouched back and her slow pace, the only thing that Izuku could distinguish was a shiny and golden oil lamp, one seemingly taken straight out of the Arabian Nights. It was so pristine that even in his addled-sight he could distinguish it perfectly. He saw two hands grabbing it and rubbing the object as smokes poured out from the tip, rushing toward him very quickly, overwhelming what little senses he had left intact as his weakened body and his sight were being rejuvenated, yet also he had lost control in some capacity. Swallowed whole by this big cloud, something weird happened as an overwhelming, singular thought popped up within his mind.

_What should a genie look like?_

It was sudden and invasive, yet his mind couldn't register nor think about anything else. Visions of what a genie was, should be and how it should act was truly all-encompassing as Izuku tried very hard to push those concepts aside, yet they firmly stayed put and even got stronger as his ever-active, perhaps even overactive, thinking process went on to carefully consider it all. For one, a genie was all-powerful, a reality-warping being of magic that, in some tales, could be bound to object and acted in submission and servitude to its owner. As he thought it, it became true somehow, as if the lamp was prying away information from him much like he did with those four. With the idea now taken out and stuck in some kind of void, the realization as to what its appearance should be was the most important aspect now as popular culture was the only source of reference that seemed to pop up for Izuku. A genie should be big, blue and muscular, perhaps even zany and friendly too. No, it should be a blonde woman with an amazing body, pink and red clothes like a dancer's. Visions went on to appear like flashes within his mind as he tried to retain himself, yet he couldn't, as if the smoke was caressing his head and milking it with no restraint. Then, he thought about one particular vision of a genie and he thought about it hard, almost as if the smoke had chosen for him and then it swirled around...Until it invaded his mouth and his nose slowly and surely. He couldn't cough though, not because it was unpleasant but because he was filled...And it was extremely pleasant. His eyes turned to green and black swirls, his mind and brain being massaged by the smoke as it kept on pouring out of the lamp. A smile appeared on his face and new thoughts emerged from his head...But also from the lamp which seemed to connect with him.

_You're right. A genie should serve its master._

_A genie should look good._

_A genie you shall be._

_A genie you **want** to be._

_**A genie is all you'll ever be.**_

He listened on to this womanly voice...Which was his? Hers? It? It mattered not in the end as a burning sensation erupted within his veins, in his cranium, on his skin. He felt ablaze with power, his One for All somewhat fueled by this invasion of his being, nurturing a change that felt very final and ecstatic as he was magnified, shaking with untold delight while he was being brainwashed, corrupted, hypnotized...And he was enjoying it very, very much. A flicker of his being was most assuredly still there, understanding that he was being transformed in both body and mind, the smoke shaping up his new appearance and thought process as the lamp shone and began to turn into shades of deep green and black, much like his hero uniform. Then, it finally happened as he changed.

The first thing that he felt, as weirdly distracted as his mind was, was a tingling sensation going just below and above his skin. It was a brushing sensation, going over and over until it left him feeling as if his epidermis was being smoothed over and over, pushing away any dead skin and imperfection to create a luscious and pristine surface. His arms, his legs, his belly, his face, everything, even those parts covered by his hero costume, were being handled with an expertise coming from something mysterious, yet not unwelcome as his features were becoming somewhat more feminine. His lips were a little fuller, his cheeks a little more thin and his muscles, the results of training with All Might, were being pushed aside, stored within him along with any possible fat he could possess. Leaner fingers, smaller hands, he was turning into something different, a mix between a man and a woman, yet the transformation was not complete by a long shot.

Pushed through his outfit were all those stray hair that grew on his chest, arms, legs and any other places that would not be in reference to the picture of what a genie should look like in his mind. They were expelled, thrown out as they dissipated in thin air as it felt funny, like a tickling sensation while his laugh sounded...sweeter, a little more girlish as his vocal chords has been altered, one of the many internal and unseen changes from an external point-of-view. He could feel it all though, the sound of his new voice being melodious as the smoke kept on pouring, bursting with life as it made him glow positively, radiant in many senses of the term. Then, the smoke seemed to ignite as it somewhat ate some of his mass, transforming his somewhat once-bulky frame into a curvaceous form as his hips expanded, becoming almost spherical as his shoulders shortened and got rounder. The muscles, the fat and that excess of mass were converted then as it budged on two areas, the first one being his chest and the other his rear as they got bigger, breasts appearing as soft globes of flesh protruded, stretching the fabric of his clothes as his behind was somewhat a little bouncier and generous. Izuku looked more like a woman now, yet it was still not done, the smoke swirling within and outside of him, a cyclone of power energized by the lamp and by the inner potential of Izuku himself...Or herself at this point. She thought herself more like a girl now, and so she was one since she also looked the part quite efficiently. Her genitals went away, diminished and absorbed through her skin as it was replaced by something more womanly, befitting her new appearance and new identity. And still it was not done.

Her hair got longer and longer, threatening to move toward the floor as it was combed by the smoke, turned into luscious and flawless hair as it swooshed with each little gestures she made, each little squeal of delight that came from her own mouth, passing between her lips. A part of her uniform was torn and used to produce a band of emerald color, lined with gold, to give way to a ponytail or large proportion, then her outfit was turned into something entirely different as it was cut up, reshaped and more prone to correspond to this inner thought of genie-appearances. A top that looked more like a bustier, line with gold on the side, a deep green color and an emerald acting as a clasp replaced the upper garment she once wore, revealing a generous portion of cleavage and unveiling her smooth stomach. Her shoulders were now bare as well as her upper arms, though skin-tight black gloves replaced those thick white ones she once wore. Her pants were now pantaloons attached to a tight undergarment, green puffy sleeves around her legs adorned a black part on top of her crotch. Black curved slippers were on her feet now, replacing those shoes that clashed severely with the rest of this new and sumptuous outfit. Then, the rest of the clothes were altered to transform into gold and emeralds, with a choker around her neck, wrist-guards of gold below her hands, two half-rings connected to her pantaloons and earrings completed the whole set, fully giving out an opulent and sexy look that seemed to fit the whole genie theme going on. Some light makeup on her eyelids and then Izuku was now fully, in mind and body, a genie. She looked the part and then she opened her lips once more, the lamp and its owner commanding her to act the part as well.

"Oh mistress...What can this humble genie do for you? What wish do you need me to grant?" she said, the hero part of Izuku gone and replaced with subservience, with submission to the rules of genies as laid out by Izuku herself unwittingly.

"Shiiiiiiit...I don't know what this dude's vision of a genie really is or where it comes from, but that was kinky as hell," the small man said, looking over this new genie as he then looked at the old woman. "So you say his own quirk should power the lamp up or something? He's an all-powerful genie now?"

"Yes, Joshiro. If the texts that I translated are correct, and they most certainly are, then she is now a genie as according to her subconscious and conscious awareness of that concept," the older woman said, using her acolyte's name now that Izuku was fully under the power of the lamp...as well as hers. "With my own quirk of thought-focus and the strange magic in that object, we can safely assume that she's now our slave."

"Who cares about who or what she or he is, really," the bulky woman said, looking at the new Izuku with a grin on her face and greed in her eyes. "You agreed we'd get wishes for all our trouble and I want mine now. Let me at it and then I won't have to work or steal one single moment in my life any longer."

"No. Now is not the right time for this. She's still freshly transformed and her conditioning needs to be reinforced. I focused her thoughts on genies and on how they're portrayed through popular culture while the lamp did the rest, but that could break out at any moment. We need this Deku to be completely and irrevocably brainwashed to make sure she won't turn against us," the older woman said, rubbing the lamp so as to suck in Izuku, a swirl of smoke replacing her legs into a tail-like contraption while she disappeared into the green, black and gold lamp. "We got this one because he has potential. You all saw how he fought and how he managed to even defeat someone who has the quirk of mentally dominating someone. We all wanted All Might, but he's not good now that he's retired and weak...So someone younger and easier to kidnap was needed."

"Yes, you explained this to us about thirty times, don't take us for idiots, geez," the tall one said as he crouched and exited the room. "I suggest we move on and away from this place. This kid's a student from UA and they'll probably look for him. I doubt we can do much against the teachers there anyway."

"On the contrary, Eric..." the old woman said, showing the lamp. "Now...we can."

This was a really bad idea.

Ochaco sighed as she looked at the group she had been assigned to. She didn't quite know why exactly they had been put together and who chose this roster, but it seemed like it could go wrong very easily due to certain...elements.

"And I'm saying the group's name should be 'The Explosions' and that's final!" one of said element, Katsuki, went on to say as he tried to make his point across while he pushed his fist against an open palm, creating a little burst to illustrate what he meant. "I'm still way better than all of you at fighting and at leading, so whoever wants to be team lead here better show that he's worth it and not some weak-ass idiot with delusions of grandeur!"

Ochaco looked at the others, which included Tsuyu, Mineta and Fumikage as it seemed like no one agreed about either the name nor the person wishing to be in charge. Few were all that eager to confront Katsuki on that topic, however, waiting for cooler heads to prevail, notably Izuku who always seemed to be able to talk some sense into that hot-head with better odds at success than most of anyone in their class, Eijiro excluded.

"Shouldn't we wait for Izuku to arrive before deciding on anything for this exercise?" Tsuyu suggested, doing the ever-repeating gesture of putting her finger beneath her jaw when she asked a question, something that she unwittingly did all the time. "When we're all there, we'll be able to decide with a vote."

"Pffff..." Katsuki said, looking about as pissed as ever, looking around to see where exactly Izuku could be. "That dumbass is never late. What's taking so long exactly?"

It was a fair point that many considered Izuku to be perhaps a little bit too pure, gentle and respectful to be ever infringing on either rules or the respect of others, unless someone was really in danger like Katsuki had been in the past. Either Izuku had come to assist someone in need, which was very like him...Or something had gone wrong.

"Maybe he just overslept or something," Ochaco said out loud, going on to look along with Katsuki as even she wasn't really convinced by that possibility. With all the others looking around by either using their quirk or by being as active as ever, they eventually had to admit that Izuku would be a no-show.

"Does that mean we gotta cancel that team exercise?" Mineta said, looking pretty disappointed as he looked at Ochaco and Tsuyu. "Man, and here I was in a team with two hot girls who'd look at my balls skill."

With everyone opting to ignore that, something that they were accustomed to whenever Mineta was around, it was Fumikage who looked at the other, breaking out of his silence. "If we're not complete, it wouldn't be wise to go on, especially if we're missing one of our best assets like Izuku."

This remark made Katsuki cringe, grinning his teeth but everyone else seemed to agree as this team exercise required them all to try to act as a bonafide super-team for a whole week, under the supervision of nearby licensed heroes. They needed to be at least six, with some teams reaching seven or eight numbers as per criteria that none really understood. Whether it was grades, actual potential and past exploits, none could say yet Izuku being missing meant that they couldn't participate yet. About to return to UA to explain the situation, a bunch of people screaming away from a scene about one block away caught everyone's attention, resulting in Katsuki slamming his fists together and grinning in approval.

"Fuck Izuku! We got a situation going on over there and as heroes we have to rush there! We'll manage without him!" he said with energy, not waiting for anyone's say-so or rebuttal as he launched himself with two well-placed explosions. With everyone at a loss about what to do right now, it seemed like they'd need to contain whatever damage Katsuki could cause and thus they joined him, just about ready to intervene in whatever this was. They had enough training, lessons and they had their provisional hero licence, so they knew they could handle most situations if they worked well together and remained calm, which could be quite a problem with Katsuki or the sometimes cringe-worthy tendencies of Mineta.

Arriving there, it seemed like Katsuki hadn't entirely understood what had been happening yet as he looked around, observing the same situation as the others did: people on the ground, their eyes open with green, black and gold spirals in their eyes, big smiles on their face and made harmless and immobile. Fumikage and Tsuyu went on to attend to the citizens caught in such a predicament, waving their hands in front of their eyes, trying to talk to them, yet to no avail. "They seem to be under some sort of trance, like they've been hypnotized or something."

"I'll go get whoever did this. You guys can handle the victims," Katsuki said, rushing along as he followed the trail of entranced people toward a source. With Ochaco sighing due to such a headstrong attitude, she took it upon herself to actually lead instead of that hot-headed catastrophe.

"Okay everyone, I want Fumikage and Tsuyu to clear out the people off the street and to make sure they get the assistance they need. Try different methods to wake them up and then rejoin us. Mineta and I will go with Katsuki to give him some help," she said, grabbing Mineta by the hand as he eyed one of the hypnotized victim, a young and beautiful woman, with a lecherous eye that creeped her out. Better he come with her where she could keep an eye on him. With Fumikage and Tsuyu working together to clear about the dozen people away, they headed toward the final destination: a bank. Because of course any criminal worth its salt would go where the money is. Katuski, however, was already bruising with some kind of large and bulky woman who seemed to throw ropes toward him, handling them through her own will.

"Stop blasting around, you young punk!" that woman said, her fingers twitching to move two large hemp of rope as if they were both serpents and javelin, piercing a fire hydrant and the pavement as if they were nothing during her confrontation.

"Make me!" Katsuki said, all fired-up as he blasted toward her, creating the effect of a cannonball as she was thrown off her balance, yet caught up in extremis by her own rope.

"Eric, give me some support here!" the woman said, screaming as a tall man went out of the bank, doing so in an almost comical fashion due to how stupidly tall he was, standing at perhaps 10 feet tall.

"Come on Natasha, he's just one and a little kid. Just tie him up and help us with this!" the one named Eric said, going on to snap his fingers as Katsuki blasted away yet hit a stop sign in his trajectory. Rubbing his eyes, it seemed like he couldn't see much of anything as the bulky woman prepared to deal with him right here and then.

"Game over, pipsqueak," she said in a sinister fashion, until her rope seemed to not get off the ground, glued there as big black balls of tar-like substance held it in place, with Mineta revealing himself in his short stature before this woman who towered over him.

"I wanted to confront a sexy villainess and I get you? Life is super cruel!" he said, throwing more of his black balls toward her so as to immobilize her while Ochaco went on to give support to Katsuki, herself gaining the attention of the one named Eric.

"Is it a school trip or something? Why are there so many kids out there?" Eric said, lamenting as he went on to snap his fingers, yet only met nothing as Ochaco had used some piece of broken pavement to float away from his range due to some quick-thinking.

"Watch out, that one can make you blind!" Ochaco said toward Mineta, who surprisingly held his own against his opponent as she was covered in those black balls of his. As she observed Katsuki in order to help him, he opened his eyes and the movement of his gaze told her that he wasn't blinded anymore.

"So, it looks like there's a finite range to that quirk of his. Good," he said, smiling wickedly as he prepared to launch himself from higher up, only for Ochaco to try and restrain him.

"No, we have to wait for the others! We don't know how many they are and what their quirk is!" she tried to say, warning him as she saw that Eric had turned his attention toward Mineta, who seemed to gloat in a condescending manner toward this Natasha.

"Ah, no woman can fight against my big black balls!"

"Shut up about your damn balls!" Katsuki said, himself not particularly fond of the shameless and lecherous ways of Mineta. "Get away from that man right now! He'll blind you!"

About to be hit, an entirely different kind of shadow blinded Eric as the form of a bird went on to strike him, putting him down as Fumikage and Tsuyu arrived, with the frog-like girl moving Mineta away from danger.

"Ah! No girl can resist the appeal of my black ba-"

"Shut up," Tsuyu said, dropping him unceremoniously away from the fight as the full team, or as full as it could be, was gathered. With them five on the spot, those two had no chance to win as they all gathered together, with Katsuki crackling his knuckles to look intimidating, a look that actually succeeded due to how much damage he had done to his surroundings.

"Surrender or we'll beat the shit out of you! It's your choice!" he said, always seeming to scream his lines whenever he was in battle. With Ochaco descending slowly and the rest having Katsuki's back, it seemed like maybe they could actually be an efficient team with some leadership...provided it did not come from Katsuki himself. They could have been even more formidable with Izuku, but then again it wasn't so bad. Perhaps Ochaco had underestimated how well they could all work together even if Katsuki and Mineta were...hard to work with.

However, two others went out of the bank, carrying money as they looked at the scene. One of them was a man with a bad posture and a rather mean-looking streak on his face, sporting tattoos around his naked torso while the other was an old lady, perhaps in her seventies, carrying one measly bag while the other man carried the rest. "What the fuck are you guys doing? We don't have time for this!"

"Indeed we do not. It's time to get away, everyone," the old lady went on to say calmly, as if she was not alarmed at all that they were outnumbered and most obviously outmatched.

"Use the genie, Elizabeth! Destroy those little troublemakers!" Natasha said, really angry as she struggled against Mineta's tar-like trap, still stuck in place despite all of her best efforts.

"Are you kidding? It's because the genie got out of the lamp prematurely that we're in this mess...And because she can't grant wishes for crap that we still had to steal from a bank...**again!"**

"I get what you mean...But we don't have much of a choice here," Elizabeth said as she took out a an oil lamp from inside her ample clothing, revealing its gold, black and green colors as she rubbed it, which unleashed a small torrent of smoke which quickly coalesced into a form that seemed rather familiar, yet distinct all the same from someone they knew very well. An actual genie, one revealing belly dance clothes at that, appeared as she swished her dark green hair, made a pose and then bowed before the one who freed her from confinement.

"Oh, mistress...What is it that you wish of your humble servant?" the genie said, now fully revealed as everyone looked puzzled at her apparition, which was as sudden as unexpected. Genies were just from tales and wild fantasy stories, yet one had appeared before their eyes.

"It's an illusion...and if it's not..." Katsuki went on to proclaim, blasting toward the genie with the full-intent to incapacitate her in this very instant. "I'll just deal with here right now!"

His punch did not connect, passing through mist as a light chuckle came from the deformed and reforming mass of the genie, now behind Katsuki as he seemed surprised by this. About to use his blast to regain momentum in a spinning kick, she simply went on to shimmy her hips in front of his face as she gave him a look that could melt much about anyone with pure appeal alone. "Oh, Bakugo...You always were so quick to act, too fast for your own thoughts still~" she declared as her hips shook like crazy, which had the result to instantly fascinate and calm down Katsuki, who fell down on his knees while his eyes went on to emit dark green, black and gold spirals like those citizens back then.

"She's hypnotizing him! I think she uses illusions and tricks like these to confound us!" Ochaco went on to say as she saw that Mineta had succumbed to, which did not really surprise her in any way as he seemed to type to fall for this kind of trick very easily. A woman hypnotizing someone with a belly dance? Yeah he'd succumb in two seconds.

"Now free my comrade and deal with the others as well. We're leaving," Elizabeth said while her companion helped the tall one up, acting as if the situation was already taken care of.

"As you wish~" the genie said, snapping her fingers to make Mineta's black balls disappear without any effort as she left Katsuki there, who was smiling and fully in a trance just because of a few seconds of hips-shaking. Then, without much of any warning, multiple clones of her popped up as they each went on to assail another one from their team. With Tsuyu's long tongue lingering on the ground as her mouth hung open, both Fumikage and his shadow limp and vulnerable, it took no time for Ochaco to experience this for herself as belly rolls went on to be shown right in front of her...And each little wave around that obsessively cute navel and sexy abdomen went on to lull her into complacency, into peace. She went on to imagine this beautiful genie dancing for her, leading her toward a happy dream in which the two of them were alone, where this dancing was all that was important as Ochaco relaxed and sighed in happiness. Green, black and gold...the three most beautiful colors in the whole world. She felt like nothing could disturb her, like she was in an eternal nirvana of allure and beauty...

And then she woke up.

Actual pro heroes had arrived on the scene as Ochaco was snapped out of her trance, leaving her groggy and confused. She looked up, her sight adjusting themselves to reality and daylight as the green, black and gold subsided for a more varied palette. Most of the citizens had been taken care of now, questioned by the police and by other heroes as the rest of her group was questioned as well.

"You're Ochaco Urahara from UA, aren't you?" one officer said, helping her up as he gave her all his attention. "Part of one of the teams that were supposed to patrol the area?"

"Yeah, that's right," Ochaco said, regaining her senses somewhat as she sat down, looking at her phone to see that 30 minutes had passed since that incident at this particular bank. "Did they...did they get away?"

"I'm afraid so. We've questioned others and your teammates and all versions seem to agree that they were four and that they had a...genie of some sort, coming out of a lamp," the officer said, stopping because of how unseemly this scenario sounded like. "I'm gonna have to ask you a couple of questions if you feel well enough."

She did feel good, actually. She was unharmed, relaxed and she cooperated, corroborating with the other versions as there was indeed a genie-like being who had hypnotized them, dispelled a quirk with a snap of her fingers and which emerged from a lamp. It seemed weird, impossible even, yet it was what happened. Nobody here had been harmed...and the place actually had been fixed, as if no fighting had ever happened in the first place.

"I can't help but notice that your team is just five, though, instead of the obligatory six. I'm afraid I'll have to report this to UA," the officer said, getting ready to contact his superior when Katsuki arrived to save the situation.

"He's been taken by those people actually. He's kidnapped and we have to rescue him," Katsuki said with a straight face, looking in the eyes of the officer without flinching.

"Oh, then I'll alert them and redirect you toward the campus. This has become an official hero operation then," the officer said before moving away from them, filing out a report for this whole strange situation, leaving the five students alone by themselves.

"It's not nice to lie to a police officer, Katsuki," Tsuyu said, chastising him as she voiced out an unpopular, yet true statement.

"Even if it saves us from trouble," Ochaco added, agreeing to what Tsuyu said before he shot them both a glare that seemed menacing and condescending all at one.

"Are you two dumb or something?" he asked, not mincing words in the slightest. "Don't tell me you didn't recognize him?!"

"Recognize who? Izuku?" Fumikage said, trying to get Katsuki to explain himself before he'd blow a fuse and gather everyone's attention on them.

"Yeah, Izuku! The genie...that was him!" Katsuki declared, not even hesitating for a second. This was not a suggestion, not even a guess...He was dead certain he was right.

"Last I saw him, Izuku was not a sexy lady dressed like a belly dancer, nor could he actually belly dance," Mineta said, actually being a voice of reason for once as he joined the others in their incredulity.

"What makes you so certain?" Ochaco said, herself dubious yet somehow curious as there was something oddly familiar with this genie.

"Same color pattern...When asked to deal with us, she did so with no damage...She had the same freckles on her face...She fixed the pavement and its surroundings...Nobody else is that nice but him from what I know," Katsuki explained, giving some credence to his theory as it could explain why Izuku hadn't arrived earlier. "Besides, I've been friends with him forever. I'd recognize Izuku any day."

They weren't all that convinced, but Ochaco felt that Katsuki was actually right as it made it so some of what was said and what happened make sense. "So the genie erupted near us because she knew that we'd be near...She didn't harm anyone because Izuku would not dare to harm any innocent...She dealt with us efficiently because she knew what would work against us..."

"It makes no sense, though. If she was a genie, she could have dealt with us in two seconds with some magic...If she was even a genie to begin with," Fumikage said, himself aware of the mythology and popular culture behind djinns and such creatures.

"This guy grows balls of tar out of his hair, she's a half-frog girl, I create explosions and she can tap out gravity...Don't tell me what's impossible or not," Katsuki said, confronting this attitude right here and then as if his own intellect was being attacked.

"I know exactly why the genie couldn't deal with us so quickly, actually," Mineta said, smug as if he was the savior of the day instead of the general perverted pain that he usually was.

"Oh yeah?" Katsuki said, unhappy that someone would steal his thunder. "Go on pipsqueak. Tell us!"

"Nobody noticed that the outfit, the hair, the accessories and so forth were all very much alike a certain video game character?" Mineta asked, suggesting a certain fact that he drew out the revelation of to gather attention.

"I don't play video games all that often, and probably not the same as you do. Spit it out already," Katsuki said, his eyes filled with fury and impatience.

"Izuku had transformed himself into a palette swap of Shantae, a character from a video game. Same hair, same outfit, same body, but different color," Mineta explained, feeling that testing Katsuki's patience would not be a wise move on his part.

"Shantae? Who is she?" Tsuyu asked, that explanation not doing much for her as she, once again, posed her finger beneath her jaw.

"She's the protector of Sequin Land, the genie guardian of a whole town who battles against a nefarious pirate lady, the star of an exploration-based platformer who-" Mineta began to explain, yet his approach was cut short as he was indeed testing Katsuki's patience. "She's a half-genie with limited powers that uses magic through dancing, specifically belly dancing."

If that proved right, then it would mean that Izuku had been kidnapped, transformed into a genie against his will, which resulted in him limiting himself to a half-genie form for some reason. Because he had appeared when they were close, that he did not harm anyone, that he obviously knew who Katsuki was while she faced him...Then most of everything seemed to connect together. It did not explain why Izuku knew who Shantae was or why he was in such a form, but everything clicked together in some capacity.

"Alright, fine, let's say I buy that...What do we do about it?" Fumikage said, still skeptical yet deciding to play along for the time being. "We don't know where they are and how to deal with them, especially genie-Izuku. If we face them again, the genie will put us into trance again, perhaps even in a way that will be more dangerous to us. If you recall, he still had to obey them in the end and even if he's fighting the urge to do as they say somewhat...I'd say he's failing pretty hard right now."

That was a good point as they still had to locate Izuku and those criminals...But how would they achieve such a thing?

"Your genie isn't worth shit!"

Yoshiro said what most of all of them were thinking as the other three were facing against Elizabeth, the presumed-leader of this team. They were unhappy, obviously, after this whole fiasco which made them seen by a lot of people. Even with the genie's intervention, which was benign at most, it was not as lucrative and easy as they were lead to believe.

"I must agree here. She popped up of the lamp without any warning, asking if you had a wish. Then she didn't make the witnesses disappear when you asked for her to deal with them...She's been more trouble then she's worth and she can't seem to grant any wishes right at that," Eric added, looking at the lamp as if he was getting ready to spit on it. "We've asked for riches and she led us to a bank instead of just summoning money. You asked for youth and you lost what...five years at most? Face it, we should have gone for someone else instead of this brat from UA."

"I understand your reservations...But I was not mistaken in taking this one in the lamp..." Elizabeth said, trying to keep herself calm against such aggression. "If you could feel the power in the lamp when I rub it, you'd see how right I am. It's just that this kid, so you speak, is resisting me and the lamp somehow. A strong will from a strong person is to be expected, after all."

"So what? She's just sending you a middle-finger politely each time we ask for a wish which she grant halfway?" Natasha said, about to pick up the lamp, an action which was stopped as she kept thinking on not touching it, which caused her a headache.

"It seems like we've been hasty indeed and we haven't give out enough time for this Deku to fully become a genie. It's like she's a half-genie for now, but sooner or later she'll be a full one and under our thumb," Elizabeth explained, herself not fully buying it but it was as good an explanation as any to keep them off her back. She was indeed frustrated to ask for youth only to come out mostly empty. A few wrinkles had been removed and her back pains were lesser, yet she was still old. It seemed like this Izuku was battling against the programming of the lamp somehow, which meant that perhaps she'd have to take drastic measures to counter this rebellious streak of hers.

And then, she looked at the corner of the room and finally witnessed something small, easily missed, yet crucial: a trail of black and green sparkling smoke that erupted from the lamp...Leading right to this room.

Fumikage got up in a hurry, Dark Shadow going on to talk to him about something.

"Let's move everyone. I have a trail," he announced, moving with a purpose as he was quickly followed by the rest of the team, each of them either intrigued, worried or dubious about what was happening.

"What do you mean you got a trail? I don't see anything..." Mineta said, complaining as he tried to catch up while everyone moved faster than he did due to his short stature.

"He left a trail that most would miss unless they really looked at specific angles and precise spots, almost unseen to the naked eye except for those trained for it," Fumikage half-explained, moving with a purpose as he took weird and sudden turns every few moments, obviously aware of where he was going while the others weren't.

"Stop being cryptic and edgy, dammit, and actually explain!" Katsuki loudly said, most assuredly hating being left in the dark.

"He left a sparkling trails in shadows, something that my quirk could easily pick up and follow...It seems like it really is Izuku that was turned into a genie, as nobody but him would have thought of such a way to leave a trail," Fumikage said, his voice hopeful as he turned another sharp corner, moving with purpose.

"Shouldn't we go on and tell the police and others? Shouldn't we get backup?" Tsuyu suggested, still following as she had ease while others didn't due to her high mobility as a hero.

"If we do, we'll be losing precious time. We have no idea if those villains have realized that Izuku left a trail and if we even have time to explain it all. We need to act fast if we are to save him," Fumikage explained, himself not particularly being slow as the others ran to keep up.

"Now you're talking my language! We're gonna get a round two and **win!**" Katsuki said with a grin on his face. "Because that's what heroes do!"

Ochaco was half-torn between what Fumikage was saying and what Tsuyu was saying. There was power in number, to be sure, but to stop could mean losing Izuku forever. Even if he was resisting, who knew how long he'd be able to keep it up until he'd become a complete slave? Even as a half-genie, like Mineta suggested, he'd still be powerful and unpredictable. She got her phone out and texted some of the other students as well as the teachers to get backup, half-explaining things in a messy way, not taking the time for proper grammar or structure. Then, Fumikage went on to stop as they got to an abandoned small apartment complex, one with wooden planks on the front door. It looked shady, shoddy and could indeed be a good place to hide in plain sight, so to speak, close to a populated area.

"The trail ends here. Izuku should be in there," Fumikage said as Dark Shadow, who had been acting like a trained hound, got closer to him.

"Then let's bust in and take care of those fuckers!" Katsuki said, about to blast the planks away until he was stopped by Ochaco.

"No, we need a plan. If we just go out the front door, it'll be like last time and we'll lose again," Ochaco said, inspecting this like Izuku would, trying to see all angles to the situation. For once, he actually listened and stopped, cooperating yet visibly unhappy about it.

"Fine, then what's the plan?" he asked, his hands clenched into tight fists as if he was really anxious to claim victory over those people.

"We need to use subterfuge and our brain...And we got just the team for that," Ochaco said, going on to move away from the door, detailing her plan...

"The genie has been working against us all this time, it seems."

Elizabeth had to agree here as she repeated what they all thought openly. It seemed like her research on that lamp had not given out the expected results and this lead them to this situation. They'd need to hide out, try to wear out the genie with time and with carefully-worded wishes and then it would be a good time to retry. Their problem was that they had been hasty, unprepared and all too eager to try the lamp out. If they had been patient, if they had let this Deku linger in this receptacle, she'd have no opportunity to work against them. And yet they let her out not too long after capturing her. They had been foolish here.

"So what do we do? Smash the lamp and get away?" Natasha said, preparing her ropes for such a thing before she was stopped with a simple gesture from Elizabeth.

"No, we just get away and wait. We'll get another opportunity after we learn how to handle the genie," she said, prompting for people to gather their things and then move out. However, the sound of an explosion went on to startle them all as they peeked through the window, trying to get a picture of who or what caused this. It turned out it was that fiery kid from before, who had found them out along with a bird-headed associate of him.

"We know you're in there! Fight me, you cowards!" Katsuki said loudly. As judged by his temperament and where he was looking, he didn't know at all where they were and thus they could still slip back unnoticed.

"Let me deal with him, Liz. The little shit'll be singing a different tune after I'm done with 'im," Yoshiro said, crackling his knuckles as he prepared to fight. This student blasted trash cans and was causing quite a commotion as the other used some kind of shadow to bash in some walls, causing mayhem and havoc as they moved. They seemed angry and thus it would make for an easy enough confrontation if they went on to deal with them with subtlety. Eric and Natasha could probably take those two at a distance, dispatch them and then return with less people knowing of what they were able of. As such, Elizabeth went on to give them the signal to move, which they agreed to in silence with a smile on their face. Yoshiro was disappointed, yet she needed him there to move out their stuff, her old body not particularly apt at anything too physical. With the two of them alone, she heard the sound of a window being opened as two other students from UA arrived on the scene, the frog girl who was carrying that black balls kid on her back. Seeing what they were trying to do, they had their attention split in two as well as their group in order to deal with them quickly...Or at least take the lamp away from them. With the frog-girl launching her tongue toward the lamp, it was stopped in mid-air by Yoshiro who grabbed it with uncanny reflexes, making it lose its strength and vigor as it lumped down on the ground.

"Oh hell no froggy. You ain't getting that lamp," he said as he pulled her tongue to launch Tsuyu toward him, ready to punch her out. However, he hadn't counted on the impossibly fast reflexes that Tsuyu possessed as she used the momentum to use the floor as a launching pad for a powerful bounce, mimicking Katsuki's own technique to knock Yoshiro away. About to spin to grab the lamp herself, Tsuyu however was incredibly distracted by the fact that her tongue was on the floor, absolutely transfixed on that single notion as Elizabeth used her quirk and then turned to run away...Until she found out that one of her boot was stuck to the floor.

"Never forget the power of my sticky balls!" Mineta said, running toward this old lady with confidence, just about to grab the lamp yet his thoughts began to focus on what he wanted most of all if he could actually ask for a wish: a harem full of sumptuous women at his beck and call. Lost in his head and his own lust, Elizabeth removed her boot and left Yoshiro to fend for himself as she had bought herself some precious seconds. She'd only need to rub the lamp and try her luck toward a wish to get out of this situation. As she moved toward the stairs leading to the back, she prepared to rub this powerful object until a flying trash can went on to hit her right on the face, making her fall down as she went on to get caught by the other heroine she had forgotten about: Ochaco. In a panic and dazed as well, she needed but to rub the lamp so that this would all be taken care of...Yet it was no longer in his possession. Instead, this young woman had it in her hand, having grabbed it quickly as she rubbed it, unleashing the genie into this world.

As Izuku got out, she then bowed before her new mistress. "Greetings, mistress. Do you have a wish for me to grant?" she asked, her voice chipper and eager-to-please.

Ochaco could have asked for many things right here and now. If Izuku was still mentally present, he'd have no qualms in giving her money finally, or even other things like an actual house. She thought about it for a few seconds, but then she got her head back into the game. This is not how heroes should act as she voiced one wish before the most inevitable of them all in this situation. "I wish for you to deal with your kidnappers, Izuku."

"Your wish is my command~" Izuku said before splitting up in four, going on to deal with Yoshiro, Eric, Natasha and Elizabeth in the same way he had done with Ochaco and the other citizens: with the art of irresistible hypnosis. She danced and they went on to get caught in a trance of utter delight, lost in delirious ecstasy and helpless to the world outside. It took no time at all to move them out into the open as eventually Izuku went on to return to Ochaco, her new mistress. "What else can I do for you, mistress?"

"I wish for you to regain your senses, Izuku," Ochaco said, saying that one wish that she knew she wanted to make. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of him...Or her at this rate...She wasn't so certain anymore due to his/her appearance and mannerism. However, the glimmer of consciousness, free will and intelligence fully returned in Izuku's eyes as he hugged Ochaco with his first free action.

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you all to free me," he said, his voice still fully feminine, much like his body. "Nice job in dealing with them..."

The first person to arrive on the scene was Mineta, moving toward Deku as he gave him a thumbs up while looking at him. "Dunno if you chose that body, but if you did you are a person of fine taste, Izuku. Well done."

With the rest of the group arriving, Izuku eventually explained what happened to him and his struggle to make sure he could help them while his own mind was prey to obedience and the pleasure of said submission. "It was like I was always high on pure positive energy, as if granting wishes was the greatest thing I could and should accomplish. I mean, it was really hard not to please that old lady who was holding my lamp all this time, but I found loopholes and things to manipulate here and there. I fought all the way."

"Okay, why exactly are you still dressed like that and bound to the lamp, though?" Katsuki asked, going straight for the obvious question. "Someone free him already!"

"Yeah, I think we should do that..." Ochaco said, a little embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that yet. "Izuku, I wish that-"

"No, wait! Please just wait," Izuku said, going on to shush Ochaco with a magic spell, a floating finger that pushed against her lips. "I don't want to be turned back. Actually, I want to stay like this."

"Oh, so you're actually trans, Izuku? I can respect that," Mineta said, eyeing the rather gorgeous body of that person who had been a man for so long as if he had never been.

"No, it's not that, it's just that...well...I can do things, marvelous things with this lamp at my side. I can actually use magic and my quirk with efficiency like never before. I could actually change the world for good!" Izuku said, apparently having lost his marbles while he had been held in this lamp at the behest of bad guys.

"But won't you be easily taken advantage of? Anyone holding your lamp can just make you do whatever they want, you know?" Tsuyu said, not fully understanding the logics and rules behind this lamp or genies, but aware enough to know that all this wish-granting and that attitude he had prior to being freed mentally could be gone quickly.

"It's a lot of power, you know. Are you sure it's wise to keep it...And...You know..to stay like this?" Fumikage asked, looking at the lamp and Izuku, unable to gaze anywhere else due to the surrealism of this situation.

"If staying like a girl and bound to a lamp can give way to a better world, then it's something I'm absolutely willing to go forth with," Izuku said, determination showing in his eyes and his expression, meaning everything he said. "Besides, I got a few people that I trust to take good care of the lamp for me."

"I don't have any objections if you want to look like Shantae for the rest of your life. Fine by me," Mineta said, everyone ignoring him once again due to his lecherous nature not mingling with the tone of this serious conversation.

"Pfff...Whatever," Katsuki said, seemingly bothered by it. "If you to keep on looking like a belly dancer to be a better hero, suit yourself. I'll still be a better hero than you in the end."

"Thanks Bakugo...That means a lot to me," Izuku replied, fluent enough in Katsuki-speak to know that this was him respecting his decision.

The transition was something awkward to go through with.

Now technically a woman and a half-genie as per machinations and plans made in desperate measures, Izuku had returned to UA with the firm intent to start anew now that he...**she** has access to new powers as well as a new look. One for All was still very much active, with the spirit of the past holders actually being the one thing that allowed her to keep a semblance of resistance while transformed into a magical servant. Using magic as well as her regular arms, legs, fists and even her hair to manifest One for All, Izuku had indeed become someone incredibly efficient as a heroine. It took a lot of time getting used to the new Izuku, doubly so for her, but it eventually lead to a new era of miracles and heroism as a new legend was born.

Izuku, the half-genie hero.


End file.
